zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry
Henry is Jungle Rusher 3 of Adventure Squad and a friend of Thomas's on Sodor. Biography As a member of Adventure Squad, Thomas had recruited some Sodor engines as part of the machine division to keep the world safe from Demon X: a danger to all dimensions and galaxies formed by all the dark emotions from pretty much everywhere. Due to a clever attack strategy, Demon X wiped out more than HALF of the Leonold machine division, in cluding the parents of Thomas, Tim, and Danielle (the latter 2 being Thomas' siblings in the family's machine division). Because of his dead reletives realising the truth about Thomas, he was constantly told to make the guardion of nature mechs to match their desired specifications, the reason being that the previous users want their mechs to match their chosen successor (an example being when he was nagged by the previous user of galaxy rider 3 while preparing said mech for Emily). Henry was given Jungle Rusher 3. Personality In the original series, Henry is generally well-behaved and friendly, but is sometimes arrogant. Henry is at heart, a very hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. His illnesses almost always have something to do with his boiler. In the television series, Henry has been portrayed with a much kinder and softer personality. He has been shown as a nature-lover as evidenced in Henry's Forest. This personality carried on throughout the more recent series with Henry being occasionally a tree-hugging engine too, as he tried to prevent the tall pine tree and the wishing tree from being cut down. In the newer series, Henry is portrayed as not too bright and sometimes really worrisome, as shown in multiple episodes. This worrisome personality was also featured in The Adventure Begins, which greatly contrasts to the original version of The Sad Story of Henry. He has shown instances when he was either moody, arrogant and vain, but proud, strong and witty, much like the earlier series. Henry is the most likely to be respectful to smaller engines such as Edward, Percy, Thomas, and Toby on a regular basis. He does not frequently antagonize his fellow engines, and usually shows remorse for his actions. In Adventure Squad, Henry becomes more of a nature lover and his worrisome nature is increased. He enjoys a good laugh, but knows when to be serious. Due to having elephant DNA in his systems, Henry is extremely terrified of mice and has a strong craving for peanuts. Due to his origins, Henry displayed several nervous breakdowns around Sodor's new Atlantic engines, as they heavily reminded him of a worrying thought from his early years. Sir Topham later calmed his nerves and reassured him, leaving Henry very relieved. Appearance Engine Henry's history is unusual. The Fat Controller had intended to buy a Robinson Atlantic of the Great Central Railway, but was swindled and instead received Henry. He was built from rejected plans for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1. The plans were stolen from Gresley by an anonymous rival. The resulting engine had a superficial likeness to Gordon, but aesthetics were as far as this went. Henry in this shape developed performance issues from flaws in the design, compounded by his stay in the tunnel. Henry was a bad steamer: with good-quality coal he could get enough heat to make plenty of steam, but when there was a poor lot delivered, his undersized firebox could not hold enough coal to make a proper fire. On advice from Henry's fireman, the Fat Controller ordered high-grade Welsh Coal, which made an appreciable difference in Henry's performance. When Henry suffered an accident and severe damage that winter, the opportunity was taken to send him to Crewe, where he was rebuilt an LMS Stanier 5MT "Black Five" 4-6-0. After "The Eight Famous Engines," Henry's LMS Stanier 5MT tender was replaced by a Fowler tender. In the television series, Henry has always had a one-window cab with an LNER-style tender. The differences between his shapes were removed splashers, the Belpaire firebox replacing the tapered, added neckholders, and a top feed. This was done to ease the changeover to his "Black Five"-esque appearance. However, Henry kept his parallel boiler instead of the tapered one that the Black Fives had. He later regained a full set of splashers in Series 2 onwards. The grey and purple tender engines are also members of this class. Eighteen members of the class have survived into preservation. Two class members, 44781 and 44871, were used to haul the Fifteen Guinea Special on August 11, 1968. 44871 has survived into preservation whereas sister engine 44781 was purchased for use in the film, The Virgin Soldiers, and was scrapped after being used in a train scene disguised as a continental locomotive. Henry is painted in NWR apple green with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. He was repainted in NWR sky blue with red and yellow lining at the end of "The Three Railway Engines" and remained so until the beginning of Troublesome Engines, when he was given back his own livery to avoid him being too similar to Gordon. In Henry and the Express, he was briefly painted red-orange as an undercoat before his standard green coat was applied. In Henry in the Dark, he was accidentally painted with a glow in the dark green livery. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. In the learning segment, Being Repainted, he had a cream undercoat. Henry wears a communicator in Universal Rides. It has white rods and black speaker bits, and the base and the antennae tip is green. Adventure Squad has Henry's number border, safety valve, whistle and window lining in white, while the rest of his lining is various shades of green. He retains his now-green number 3. His element crystal lets him manipulate plants and other earth-related matter. Mech Jungle Rusher 3 is a green elephant with a trunk capable of multiple functions and a warrior mode with cannon barrels for fingers. The hands can spin like gatling blasters, and the method is mainly used for forest restoration or high impact rates. Jungle rusher 3.png|Jungle Rusher 3 Jungle rusher 3 warrior.png|Jungle Rusher 1 (warrior mode) Behind the scenes Henry was voiced by Keith Wickham in the UK, but Kerry Shale takes the role in the US. Kevin Frank handled his Magic Railroad voice. His fan series voice was of Rescue Bots Blades, done by Parveesh Cheena. Notes *He is the only Jungle Rusher with a warrior mode and the only tender engine. *The creator currently possess an old-style TrackMaster Henry, which would most often be used as his old shape model. *Henry's fear of mice and peanut cravings are typical stereotypes for elephants. Category:Steam Team